role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Project Spartan
Project Spartan is a battle that took place on March 31, 2017. Story Spartans TC made his appearance in Yokohama when he was striding through the waters. Later on, FlamingoMask talked to the Units about his battle with the Choju a few nights ago where he, WolfMask and SquidMask had to fight them off. Sagiri responded that that sounded like a weird trip, to which FlamingoMask said was something of an understatement. As FlamingoMask talked the Units some more though, a giant splash could then be heard, followed up by several loud metallic noises; a giant nuclear submarine mecha had arrived to wreak havoc. It's name was Spartans TC. FlamingoMask was puzzled as to what it was, to which Sagiri answered him. According to Sagiri, Spartans TC was a scrapped GDF mecha that was made over a decade ago. Why it was attacking the city or why it was active again was unknown to her however. FlamingoMask knew what he had to do. FlamingoMask then flew up and grew to giant size to better combat Spartans TC; as FlamingoMask prepared to fight against Spartans TC though, he was then shot in the back by an energy ray. As he turned around, he saw another giant mecha appear to combat against him; it was Spartans GX and it was being piloted by two of the Mecha Gang's top men, Bullets and Iron Jack. Spartans GX and Spartans TC began to open laser fire at FlamingoMask, causing FlamingoMask to get caught up in the crossfire. Luckily though, help was on the way, as then Kamen Rider Ex-Aid appeared to assist FlamingoMask in the fight against the two Spartan robots. Kamen Rider Ex-Aid went to fight Spartans GX, while FlamingoMask went to fight against Spartans TC. FlamingoMask then went up and used Flamingo Chop against Spartans TC's head, which caused FlamingoMask some pain. FlamingoMask fought back by then kicking at Spartans TC, followed up by firing a light beam against him; causing Spartans TC to stagger back. Spartans TC then drew out his Ball and Chain, swinging it towards FlamingoMask. Iron Jack saw Ex-Aid and remembered him back from their brawl in Tokyo, to which Bullets remembered as well, getting furious. Bullets and Iron Jack then drove Spartans GX over to fight Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. Kamen Rider Ex-Aid changed into his Double Action Gamer Level XX form, appearing separately from the single body, having jumped up in time to avoid the attack. Spartans GX then fired two Platinum Rays from it's claws directly at Ex-Aid's Level XX forms; to which Ex-Aid's Level XX forms dodged to avoid the beam. Ex-Aid's Level XX forms then slashed at Spartans GX with his blade, causing Spartans GX to spin about. Spartans GX then flew up and then activated it's "Punch-Punch-Claw" attack against Ex-Aid's Level XX forms, punching at the two. Ex-Aid's Level XX forms then rolled out of the way of the Punch-Punch-Claw attack, leaping and avoiding the attack. Ex-Aid's Level XX forms then fired their guns at Spartans GX, followed up by smashing Spartans GX in the head with a giant hammer. Spartans GX then began to spin around and around like a top at fast speeds, ramming itself against Ex-Aid's Level XX forms. Both Ex-Aids closed their covers, causing the two to merge back into Ex-Aid, who then pulled out a different cartridge of similar size, pushing a button on it. Kamen Rider Ex-Aid then changed into his Maximum Gamer Level 99 form and then jumped upward, punching at Spartans GX's chest hard. Maximum Gamer Level 99 Ex-Aid then reappeared behind Spartans GX's back, kicking it in the back. Spartans GX fought back by punching it's claws at Maximum Gamer Level 99 Ex-Aid's chest, followed up Spartans GX firing it's eye lasers and Platinum Rays at Maximum Gamer Level 99 Ex-Aid. Maximum Gamer Level 99 Ex-Aid was hit by the lasers, but skidded back. Maximum Gamer Level 99 Ex-Aid then ran up and lifted Spartans GX up, then threw him in the air. Spartans GX landed down and prepared to make another charge against Maximum Gamer Level 99 Ex-Aid. Spartans GX bashed it's head against Maximum Gamer Level 99 Ex-Aid, only for Maximum Gamer Level 99 Ex-Aid to punch it in the chest in retaliation, followed up by Spartans GX firing it's Disc Missiles against Maximum Gamer Level 99 Ex-Aid took the blast head-on, barely slowed but still moving, punching the mech in the chest again, and again, before kicking it upward. Spartans GX was sent flying up, Ex-Aid floated upwards and then used his Maximum Critical Break attack; his energy channeling into a powerful kick, which is delivered directly to Spartans GX's chest, creating a large hole in it. Spartans GX then landed down, his eyes dimmed as smoke emitted from the hole in his chest. Spartans GX then fell over and exploded, destroying Spartans GX. Bullets and Iron Jack were then sent flying away from the blast, defeating them as well. FlamingoMask barely dodged the Ball and Chain; Spartans TC kept swinging his Ball and Chain against FlaingoMask around and around, like a tornado. FlamingoMask retaliated by getting out his Wrecking Flail; causing the two to get locked into a duel between their Ball and Chain and Wrecking Flail. Spartans TC then fired a barrage of lasers from his chest at FlaingoMask, causing FlamingoMask to flail around. Spartans TC then ran in and kicked FlamingoMask in the gut. After Spartans GX's destruction, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid arrived to help FlamingoMask; punching at Spartans TC in the gut are hard. FlamingoMask regrouped with Kamen Rider Ex-Aid and together they fought against Spartans TC. Spartans TC then fired lasers at both FlamingoMask and Kamen Rider Ex-Aid; to which FlamingoMask got in the way of the lasers blasts and shielded Kamen Rider Ex-Aid from the blasts. Spartans TC then advanced towards the two and then unleashed his secret weapon. Spartans TC launched out the missile on his chest into the air; it was a Atomic Grenade. Both Ex-Aid and Sagiri realized that it was a bomb, and Sagiri pointed out that they should have to deactivate/destroy it fast as if they were to fail to stop the bomb, then Yokohama could be obliterated. Ex-Aid then told FlamingoMask that he should deal with the Atomic Grenade, while Ex-Aid himself would take care of Spartans TC. FlamingoMask agreed to do so and then flew up in the air to stop the bomb. After a long chase with the Atomic Grenade and Spartan TC's destruction, Ex-Aid then decided to help FlamingoMask further by then throwing him at the Atomic Grenade, finally getting him to reach the grenade. FlamingoMask then performed a supercharged Flamingo Kick against the Atomic Grenade, sending the Atomic Grenade zipping into the space and causing it to explode far away from them. FlamingoMask and Ex-Aid cheered, then struck victorious poses. FlamingoMask and Ex-Aid then returned back to ground, with both of them thanking each other for their help. FlamingoMask then flew home to the Units and then walked away with them. Important Events * Spartans GX debuts. * Spartans TC debuts. Trivia * The RP gets it's title due to the titular Spartans robots. * This RP clearly takes place after Terror of Mazarius given the dialogue and references to it. Category:Events Category:Battles